


Are You Asking?

by asexualshepard



Series: The Adventures of Brynja Cousland, Warden of Ferelden [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Budding Love, Cutesy, Developing Relationship, F/M, Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 06:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4554762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asexualshepard/pseuds/asexualshepard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alistair asks Brynja Cousland a question about a conversation she had with Bann Teagan.</p>
<p>However, he doesn't exactly explain <i>why</i> he's asking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Asking?

“Can I ask you something?”

Bryn froze with her spoon halfway in her mouth. She was the last one to eat as she had been on watch while everyone else did so. Everyone other than Sten—who had relieved her—had gone to bed after their meal. Well, everyone other than Sten _and Alistair_. It wasn’t soon after Bryn had sat down with her food that he’d asked his question.

Bryn swallowed the food in her mouth. “Sure, I guess,” she said, setting her bowl in her lap.

Alistair cleared his throat as he leaned forward, closer to the fire. She carefully watched his face through the dimming flames. He was acting oddly, but Bryn didn’t look into it much as he _always_ seemed to be acting oddly.

“Do you—I mean, after this is all over, do you think you’ll…” Alistair cleared his throat again, louder this time. “Ha! Frog in my throat,” he muttered quickly. “Um, do you think you’ll marry? After this is all over, I mean?”

Bryn grinned. “Are you asking?”

Alistair’s eyes widened and, had he been eating something, Bryn was sure he would have choked on it. “What? No, of course not. I-I wouldn’t dream of—”

“Alistair, I was joking,” Bryn laughed. “But no, I wasn’t planning on it. Why do you ask?”

The Templar composed himself, though Bryn could see the blush crawling up from under his breastplate. “Well, I just—with you being high nobility and all, I thought…” Alistair reached up to rub at the back of his neck. “And well, I…”

Bryn’s brow furrowed. “Is this about Teagan? Alistair, I—”

“He’s a good man, Bryn,” Alistair interrupted. “And he would… he would be a good husband. And he’s nobility, sort of, so…” By this time, he was looking at the logs quickly turning to ash.

Bryn smiled. “Alistair, I’m not interested in Bann Teagan.”

His eyes were quickly on hers again. “You… you’re not?”

“No,” she shook her head. “When I asked him if he had any family, I just wanted to know if they were safe. He obviously took it the wrong way, and I’ve spent the last two years of my life setting myself up for marriage so I responded the only way I know how. Besides, I gave up my title with my Joining.”

Alistair’s eyes softened as they bore into hers for a few moments longer. Then, he smiled that cheesy grin of his and slanted his eyes in the way he always did when they accidentally flirted.

“Well, that’s a _shame_ ,” he said, his smile never faltering. “You two would have made _such_ a lovely couple.”

Bryn laughed and grabbed a pebble from the ground beside her, lobbing it over the fire and at his chest. Alistair rose with another chuckle, wished her to sleep well, and then left her to finish her supper in silence.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've played DA:O three times now, and I only just had the conversation about marriage with Teagan. Alistair, naturally, was standing right behind Bryn while said conversation occurred. So, I got to thinking...
> 
> Damn these two. I swear, they'll be the death of me.


End file.
